The present invention generally relates to sensor systems and more particularly relates to an assembly that senses electrical connections in a network.
In order to better operate large electronic networks, sensor systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The sensor systems typically are incorporated in the connections to interconnect modules on the network. The interconnect module allows connections between the two network components to be made by using a patch cord that is connected to another network resource. The sensor system commonly includes a spring-loaded pin on the receptacle or modular patch cord plug that is depressed and released when connections and disconnections are made. Spring-loaded pins, though frequently used for connection sensing, do not lend themselves well to interconnect module connection sensing due to alignment problems and space limitations.
Generally, the networks are structured with multiple locations corresponding to connection points where connections to the network can be made. These locations are convenient places for the installation of the interconnect modules. Consequently, monitoring of the network also tends to be done from these connection points. However, as the size of the network increases, or as more remote sites are added to the network, monitoring of the network becomes more cumbersome. This is particularly the case with rapidly expanding and changing data networks.
At a given site, practically all of the network cabling originates in a wiring closet which is the central distribution point for most of the network resources available at the site. Cable connections are made from the wiring closet to networked components, and as the network grows or changes, cabling changes are often required. In the wiring closet, cable terminations are typically made using wiring blocks, commonly known as “punch down” blocks, or other forms of patching devices. Network monitoring would be facilitated if physical connections to the network could be monitored in the wiring closet. Conventional sensor probe configurations, however, are incompatible with the punch down blocks that are commonly used in the wiring closet.
A need exists for a sensing assembly that can be used in sensing network connections made at the wiring blocks in wiring closets.